


Helping Hand

by parkiee



Category: Original Work
Genre: 12, 17 - Freeform, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Child, Consensual Underage Sex, Desperate, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Puberty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Swallowing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Young Boy - Freeform, humping, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkiee/pseuds/parkiee
Summary: 17-year-old Calum and 12-year-old Archie live in a cramped apartment meaning they get the pleasure of sharing a bedroom. After hearing his brother jerk off for years while pretending to be asleep for years, Archie has hit sexual maturity and begins to explore himself with the guidance of his loving brother.
Relationships: Brother/brother - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Helping Hand

This was the first time Archie had ever attempted masturbating. Through the years of sharing a bedroom, Calum was not very shy about his sexual desires. He obviously had some respect for his brother and tried to only get off at night when Archie was sleeping or when he knew he had some alone time in the room. But he brought girls home and had sex feet away from a (pretend) sleeping younger brother, he had left open pornhub tabs on their shared laptop. Archie did not know how to be discreet. 

So when he came home from school and thought he had 20 minutes before Calum got home, he decided to take his dick for a joy ride. Unfortunately, Archie was caught almost immediately as he was unable to keep quiet and this was the first time this week Calum had not missed the bus home. Hearing moaning coming from his bedroom he assumed that maybe he had left a porno on all day. Instead, it was his 12-year-old brother struggling to masturbate while watching porn.

“You’re doing it wrong, dumbass,” Calum laughed out. Archie blushed a deep red and looked down embarrassed. He let go of his cock and bit his lip. Surprisingly, Archie hadn’t frantically put a blanket on top of him or tried to hide at all. He was ashamed and embarrassed and for a second Calum felt bad but knew how to fix it. He quickly stood up and moved in front of him, going down on his knees. His large tan hand wrapped around Archie's little prick, covering all but the very top of the tip. 

“What a pathetic excuse for a dick, it is so small. How do you expect to get any girls with this thing?” Calum snickered out at Archie. Just then Cal started to hear the sound of two men grunting coming from the laptop. The kid was getting off to gay porn. If possible, Archie's face got even redder with embarrassment. His cock twitched in Calums grip, precum oozing out from the top. Calum squeezed slightly, jerking his hand up to engulf the head of the boy's cock. Archie shook. 

The feeling of a hand on Archie's little kid cock was overwhelming. He had never felt more aroused. He bucked his hips up into his brother's hand and moaned out  
“C-Cal…” At that moment Calum could feel himself become hard. He had to make a decision now and then. Would he back away, apologize and hopefully not be turned in for molesting his brother, or make his brother feel so good that he would never tell on him. He chose the latter. Unsure if that was a decision he made with the head on his shoulders or the head of his cock. 

Archie knew this was wrong but the feeling of his brother's hand stroking him made him forget every worry that ran through his head. Even though he was only 12, if Cal had stopped touching him, Archie would have climbed on top of him and forced him to touch his cock. Calum took his hand off of his cock, and Archie was just about to ask him to keep going when Calum took the tip in his mouth. This was heaven. 

The younger boy fell back and gripped his brother's hair and squirmed. Cal reached down and pulled out his cock and began to furiously fuck his hand. Bobbing his head up and down on the boy he was getting closer and closer to finishing. Poor Archie was almost in tears by the time he finished in his brother's mouth. Calum stood up while the boy laid down, still coming down from the high of his first orgasm. Leaning down he grabbed the kid by his hair and pulled him to his cock. Calum thumbed open Archie's mouth and spit his cum into this mouth. 

“Swallow it, fag.” Calum said to him with a smirk. And Archie did swallow it. The older boy gripped his hair once again and forced his cock into his brother's mouth. He pushed all the way in until his pubic bone was pressed against the boy's nose. With only a few pumps in, Calum was cumming hard down his kid brother's throat. After he pulled out, he looked down at the tear-stained face, drool and cum escaping down his chin and onto his growing cock. He leaned down and whispered in the fucked out boys ear, “Tell anyone about this, and you won’t have a dick to touch anymore,”

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*  
> Everything written here is a work of pure fiction.  
> I am a trauma survivor who uses kinks such as extreme/dark ageplay, incest play, bestiality, etc. to cope and process my trauma.  
> I do not support actual pedophiles, "maps" or anything of the such, and I will immediately report and block any that I may come across. This story has some elements that may shock or disgust readers who are unexperienced in the kinks listed above, please read at your own discretion, and remember that everything is a work of fiction and fantasy.  
> Thank you, and enjoy the read <3.


End file.
